dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Lila West
Lila was Dexter Morgan's Narcotics Anonymous sponsor. She worked as an artist, often using stolen items in her work. Dexter had an affair with Lila, leading to his breakup with Rita Bennett. Personality Lila was a compulsive arsonist, and was responsible for at least four fires: *She set her ex-boyfriend's house on fire while he was inside, passed out on drugs, subsequently killing him. * She set her loft on fire to get sympathy from Dexter, when they were drifting apart. * She caused a cabin to explode in the Everglades, killing Sergeant Doakes. * She again set her loft on fire with Astor, Cody and Dexter inside, in an attempt to kill them all. She confessed to Dexter that she went sober after unintentionally killing her ex-boyfriend (see above) while intoxicated. She is in fact a sociopath who frequents support groups in an attempt to feel emotions she is otherwise incapable of. She immediately sees through Dexter's "mask," and does not get fazed by his dark personailty, but she does not learn the truth about him until the end of Season 2, at which point, she is obsessed with him, believing him to be her soulmate. Early Life Although it is never mentioned, it can be deduced that she is from England, possibly London. This is clear from her accent, the threat of deportation from Debra (meaning she is from another country outside the USA) and the fact that she mentions in That Night a Forest Grew that 'Everybody walks in London... of course they're usually walking to the pub!'; also it can be noticed a reference of the homeland of lila as the last episode of season two is called "british invasion" having only referencing to lila, as the place that lila ran off after realising that dexter was going to kill her was Paris, not the U. K. Season Two Lila sets her own loft on fire and helps Santos Jimenez attack Dexter, believing that she and Dexter are closest in times of crisis. She also breaks into Rita's house, afraid that Dexter might have gotten back together with her, and Dexter immediately ends their relationship. In retaliation, she has rough sex with Angel Batista and then accuses him of rape; She had taken Rohypnol immediately after sex so it would look like he had drugged her. Enraged, Debra runs a background check and discovers Lila's real surname (West) and the fact that she has been illegally living in the United States on an expired visa. Debra then confronts her and demands that she leave the country or be deported. Lila, following Dexter and watching him on his boat with Rita, Astor and Cody, breaks into his van, takes his GPS device and finds the address for Jimenez's cabin. Arriving at the cabin, she finds Doakes caged inside and, upon learning from him that Dexter is the Bay Harbor Butcher, decides to protect Dexter and ignites propane canisters inside the cabin, killing Doakes. Later, she abducts Astor and Cody. Although Dexter tracks them down, Lila traps them inside her loft and sets it ablaze. Dexter and the kids narrowly escape, and Lila flees Miami. While living in Paris, Lila checks her mail and discovers a postcard from Miami with Doakes' picture on the back. Dexter, who was in the room the entire time, injects Lila with a spinal epidural (so he can speak his piece to her while also ensuring that her death is painless) and lays her down on the couch. Lila pleads for her life and tells him that she killed Doakes and tried to get rid of the children for Dexter's sake. Dexter thanks her for helping him embrace what he is, and then stabs her through the heart. He wraps her corpse in a plastic garment bag. Category:Characters Category:Characters killed by Dexter Category:Season 2 characters Category:Main antagonists